


Голос

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке:голосование за тексты от G до T. И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Голос

Уже год Драко слышал голоса. А ведь даже в магическом мире это не нормально. Но более у него ничего не было. Запах на подушке давно выветрился, а рубашка в клетку превратилась в тряпку. Так сильно он сжимал ее во сне.  
Голоса были повсюду: в лаборатории, в Гринготсе или пустых залах Мэнора. Нет, все же не везде. Просто больше Драко нигде не появлялся. Ему это было не нужно, да он и не хотел. В прошлой жизни Поттер обязательно бы начал переживать и вытаскивать его в гости, на приемы, есть чертово мороженое у Фортескью, в конце концов.  
Сейчас Драко слышал лишь его голос. Приятный, с небольшой хрипотцой и обязательно обнадеживающий.  
"Эй, Драко, ты как-то осунулся, может, еще один блинчик?"  
"Эти гоблины всегда умеют вывести из равновесия, да?"  
"Ммм, давай полежим еще полчасика, рань же такая"  
Иногда встревал голос отца, но он был словно призраком, отпечатком былого.  
"Ты опять не бережешь фамильную честь, Драко"  
"Сделай со своей жизнью что-то нормальное, в конце концов"  
"Мне жаль, что наш род прервется именно на тебе"  
Маму он не слышал, она регулярно посылала сов с континента, и этого хватало, чтобы не забыться окончательно.  
В кошмарах ему снился визг тетки, повелительное "А теперь Круциатус, мой мальчик" от Волдеморта и "Ты ведь не убийца, Драко" от того, кого он не убил, но все же покинул их навсегда. Хуже всего было тогда, когда он просыпался от кошмаров, и успокаивающий голос Поттера заставлял дрожать даже под самым толстым одеялом. Ведь чертов Поттер тоже его покинул.  
Драко проклинал Аврорат, опасные задания и самого Гарри. Его безбашенный характер, горячую кровь и искреннее желание всех спасти. Он проклинал все то, что любил в нем.  
Драко прислушивался к голосам, к себе и почти научился с этим жить. Потому что это все, что ему осталось. Прислушиваться и надеяться, что когда-нибудь он услышит его наяву.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
